King Pin
by Must Dache
Summary: Someone stumbles across a moment between Brendan and Stephen. Can be read as a sequel to Oops or on its own Enjoy and Review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo it's me again. i thought i would write a Warren finding out story during this little blackhole. in order to help me though it and hopefully you to haha. this can be read on its own or as a sequel to Oops as it is all the same storyline i just felt it would be better to separate them out a bit. RIght anyway i will stop rambling on now. i am not quite sure this worked but hopefully it has. **

**So please enjoy ad as always please Review i you want to =] **

Warren POV:

Life is going great for me. Warren Fox. I have one hot bird, most of my club back and I am once again ruling the streets of Hollyoaks. It shows that coming back from the dead is great for business. The only person that stood in my way was one Brendan Brady. All that man had done since he arrived in the village was cause trouble. I mean come on that's my job not his. No matter what he did he always got away with it. He kills Danny. I'm the one that gets arrested. I just can't seem to get anything to stick about him, he always worms his way out.

So here I am walking around the streets I can call my own. People fear me round here, stay out of my way so when I hear scuffling coming from the alley next to my club I know that something is up. It sounds like a fight of sorts. Probably that git Baz, no Gaz I think that's his name that kid is getting a bit too big for his boots. He is gonna cause me trouble soon, I just know it. I sneak my way over ready to ambush him and put him in his place and what I see next. Well it is certainly surprising.

Brendan Brady had been shoved forcefully against the wall by some unknown shadow. Probably some sort of trouble he has got himself into. I stand there waiting for someone to throw the first punch. A hot head like Brady I was sure that it wouldn't be long until something happened. And happen it did. But instead of a fist thrown into a jaw I see lips crash against lips. Well I definetly wasn't expecting that I had assumed it was a guy he was with but it must have been a woman. Strange after Mitzeee I hadn't seen him with anyone and for some reason Brendan didn't strike me as the one night stand kinda guy.

The shadow started molesting his neck and travelling lower and lower until they were on their knees unzipping his pants. Shit! I could hear mumbling but nothing stood out. I thought for once I best give the guy some privacy and sure he would do the same to me especially as I could now here grunts of pleasure. Just as I turned to leave I heard one particularly groan of,

"Ahh Fuck Stephen,"

Stephen! What the little scrote Ste Hay. Mr Beat up my girlfriend Hay. The guy that has two kids and only recently had another on the way with Rae. Fuck me Brady gay? And with Ste of all peopl. Now I always knew they were close I just assumed they were friends. They work together. No wonder they were so sneaky around each other. There was always some sort of tension. I think back to that night in the cellar with Danny. There was something that Brendan was hiding from me. I had assumed the person Danny was gonna tell me about was Cheryl not Ste. Jesus he must really love the guy if he was able to kill Danny in such a brutal way. I mean I had to pull him of him for god's sake.

Well life was about to get interesting now. I finally had something on Brady. And to top everything else. Maybe I could whittle something out of young Ste. You know kill two birds with one stone. Have them both in the palm of my hands. I couldn't help the smirk that crept onto my face as I left the lovers to it and began to hatch my plan of control.

**So there it is. please let me know what you think and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, i'm back! Sorry i haven't updated in soooo long but i had major exam stress ut i'm over that now. I hope you like this I am not quite sure it has worked soo please review and let me know what you honestly think. Thankyou!**

Brendan POV:

I walked into Chez Chez with an extra bounce to my step this morning, without really understanding what I got me in such a great mood.

"Morning Foxy," I shouted to my business partner, yes we hated each other's guts but got to have pleasantries with the man, for the sake of the club.

"Well, well, well someone looks happy," He replied,

"What? Can't a guy be happy on this...fine... summer... morning?"

"Of course Brady, but if I was one to speculate I would say someone got some last night"

"Not that it's any of your business Foxy, but a man has needs,

I was not liking the direction of this conversation, I mean, I don't wanting to be talking the birds and the bees with a man like Warren Fox.

"He does indeed" retorted Warren, "I tell you something Brady, you have to remember that here in Hollyoaks the walls have ears, or should I say the alleyways have ears."

What is this guy on about, it might just be an English thing but the man talks in riddles, and that's when it clicked. Stephen.

I had accidently let slip to him earlier yesterday that I have watched the American version of Queer as Folk; of course I pretend that I was forced to by my mates back home so we could laugh at all the fags, but in secret I loved it. Well, anyway Stephen had looked at me with a conniving glint in his eye. He was planning something I could tell it and later on I was surprised to be flung to the wall of the alleyway near to the club and as Stephen slowly went down on me, I couldn't help but curse and laugh at the situation. And well I have to say public indecency has never been more appealing.

I decided to play dumb because seriously how would Foxy know. The man pounces his way around the village like he owns the place when in reality he is a nothing anymore. Just a puffa wearing dead guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Warren but I don't like what you're insinuating,"

"Oh come on Brendan, don't talk to me like I'm an idiot,"

"Well if the jacket fits, or in your case doesn't...Hah"

"What so it wasn't you skulking around an alleyway last night with precious rat boy last night, Who would have thought that bad boy Brendan Brady was really batty boy Brendan Brady"

Shit. At that point I felt the anger rise in me and before I knew what was happening, I walked up to Warren with my ace almost touch his, eyes wide and one step away from foaming at the mouth. I could see the affect I had on warren the fear was r=written all over his face. This was when I was at my best intimidating low lives like him.

"Say that again! Go on I dare you. You really I'm a filthy queer? No I don't like so. So get whatever sick fantasy you have out of your tiny little brain before I try and knock it out of you."

"Me thinks the **lady **doth protest too much," Warren spat stressing the lady, trying to undermine me but I was too angry to let it get to me. Just as I was about to beat the living crap out of him the door to the club crashed open. We both turned to see who it was.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He sure does pick his moments,

"Rat-Boy!" Warren yelled my hands tightening at the use of that name,

"Come to join the party have you?"

**Hoped you enjoyed it, as always please review :D **


End file.
